The Girl Named James Neutron
by RandomEarthling
Summary: 'When Jimmy Neutron manages to get the attention of a powerful and ancient alien race, the Celestiosapiens, no one, not even our favorite boy genius, was prepared for the aliens' ultimate gift: being turned into girl versions of themselves in an alternate dimension.' Because every fandom needs a gender-bender fic. Includes girl!Sheen and girl!Carl. Hi Brian.


**This was based on a prompt I got from retro mania to do a fic based on an old Superboy comic story called Claire Kent Alias Super-Sister.**

 **Disclaimer: No. I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or DC. *Cries in a corner.***

 **I own nothing. Except myself.**

 ** _Maybe._**

 **For Brian.**

 **Hey there. I finally got it out, just got to sort out some stuff.**

* * *

 _The Girl Named James Neutron_

Chapter 1: I Open at the Close – Well, Not Exactly

LOCATION: Other Tower, Celestiosapien Realm

' _How is this my life?_ ' Jimmy laments in his head as he watches Cindy pace furiously and relentlessly back and forth in their "room". They can't quite call it "jail" (they literally can't. Every time they try to voice it out either the word comes out differently, or it doesn't come out at all – freaky) as their current keepers/jailers, the Celestiosapiens, are adamant in enforcing their belief that they aren't holding the two humans in their own strange version of alien incarceration.

If he could say it, well, Jimmy has a few choice expletives that he'd like to use along with that word.

But since he temporarily has no full control over his vocal chords, he'll settle for sitting as far away as possible from Cindy Vortex (without losing sight of her, of course. The room happens to defy some laws of physics in its ability to seem and just _be_ without corners, borders, walls, ceilings, or floors. If Jimmy wasn't careful, he'd lose his only, nearest, and most likely, ally in a world, realm, dimension that's quite possibly millions of light years away from Earth, or not even on the same plane of existence). He can't be too close, since the last time he checked, Cindy was _still_ out for blood – most specifically his blood (and he's not quite sure Celestiosapiens even have blood). He doesn't blame her, really, considering what has happened in the last few weeks.

Still, it's best not to alert the girl to his presence.

See, it's quite marvelous how, even in another _alternate_ reality, Cindy Vortex can still make a face so furious it has the potential to melt bone. Somehow it's like a multi-universal constant, that no matter the universe, she can still render any man, woman, child, and alien scared shitless when she feels like it. It's actually pretty amazing, and if Jimmy weren't so terrified himself, he'd have that face analyzed and observed for future pondering. Who knows really, maybe Cindy Vortex's fearlessness is not just a constant, but a requirement. That it's transcended the very laws of the universe and the multiverse.

Jimmy (scared as he may be in the face of impending incarceration via ancient alien demigods and that impossible glare that Cindy Vortex saves only for him and really, _really_ stupid people) supposes that if they do manage to escape imprisonment, maybe the shock of their survival can distract Cindy long enough for him to get a scanner to her face for…research.

But maybe he should do something about surviving the inevitable fall-out of their new-found friendship and their current captivity in an alien Alcatraz first. You know, priorities. One, escape jail, then repair damaged friendship, then get back real body, then get back home, then take a long-awaited sponge bath, and _then_ take a scanner to Vortex's face. All of these preferably done in that order.

Unfortunately, Cindy's never been the type to have her priorities sorted out and ordered like a sane person – another trait that apparently seems multiversal (in light of this realization the scanning ranks significantly higher than the sponge bath in Jimmy's list of priorities now). She's always been the heart before common sense type. "What do you mean you're not Jamie Neutron?!" She hissed venomously once she's stopped pacing long enough to give him a layered glare. "And you're not a girl either?! What the fuck were they going on about, Jamie?" She stomped towards him like an avenging angel, all golden and furious. "Do you know how fucking crack 'a powerful ancient alien race decided to turn me and my friends into girls' sounds?"

"Cindy, I know this sounds really bad," He told her softly, because Jimmy happened to like living, and responding to Cindy's demands with the least amount of sass and sarcasm is the smartest way to go (and he's a genius). "You have to let me explain, I'm – "

" – so dead when we get out of here?" Cindy scoffed, finally deciding to sit down as gracefully angry as she can. "Yeah, you are."

Jimmy sighed, sometimes it's just so easy for him to ignore his survival instincts when faced with Cindy's sheer stubbornness. "I'll tell you everything. You already know the beginning, so if you would _just_ _listen_ – "

* * *

 **A/N: So. This is the first chapter. Sorry for errors and such.**

 **Here's a sneak peak at chapter two:**

 ** _No one told him. If he only knew, he'd probably have time to prepare, maybe find a way to lessen the agony he's feeling right now. The pain was a constant thing as he walked, and he couldn't find it in himself to run. There was blood_ everywhere _._**

 **Kudos if you know what's happening.**


End file.
